Saad Al'Maliki
Saad Al'Maliki is a Senior (Grade 12) at Degrassi Community School. Brooding and intense, Saad keeps his distance from bubbly, babbling teens in Degrassi's halls. To some, his self-imposed isolation reads as anger, and no one would blame him as he came to Canada and left his childhood home in the Middle East. Truly though, he's just a thoughtful artistic kid trying to find his play in a new country. He is friends with Maya Matlin, is currently dating Lola Pacini and had conflicts with Zig Novak and Tiny Bell. He is portrayed by Parham Rownaghi. Character History Degrassi: Next Class Season 3 In #BreakTheInternet, Saad first appears when Grace and Zoë welcome him to the Degrassi safe space. He stares at them blankly before walking past them, saying nothing. In #IWokeUpLikeThis, he is seen leaving Ms. Grell's room. He comes back after he forgets his camera, which Maya is looking through. He tells her it's his and takes it back. In #PicsOrItDidntHappen, he is seen taking a picture of Maya and Grace while they are talking in the hallway. Maya confronts Saad and takes his camera, but becomes fascinated by the disturbing pictures he had taken in Syria. Maya realizes that he shares her newfound interest in tragedy. While Maya and Saad are walking to a school bus, Maya tells him about Cam and Adam, and how she feels that she causes people around her to die. They get on the empty school bus where Saad has Maya pose in a way simulating a crash victim and takes her picture. He later sends her copies of the picture, and she instantly begins to feel a thrill from staging tragic photos. She takes Saad to the hospital to see Tristan, and then has him take photos of her lying in the empty hospital bed next to his and pose as a dying patient. In #Unsubscribe, he is briefly seen with Maya during another one of their gory photo shoots that is interrupted by Grace and Jonah who freak out thinking that Maya is actually hurt. When Grace begins to yell at Maya for taking death as a joke, Saad yells at Grace. In #IRegretNothing, Maya tells Saad that her mom thinks he's a bad influence on her and that they can't hang out anymore. In #ImSleep, Maya runs into Saad during the early stages of her overdose. He helps her get into the school and she tells him that she always thought he was a good guy despite not being allowed to see him again. Season 4 Trivia *He is one of the several students who were born outside of Toronto. **He, his sister and Rasha are from Syria. **Yick Yu is from Vietnam. **Lucy Fernandez is from New York, NY. **Mike Dallas is from Guelph, ON. **Jenna Middleton was born in Calgary, AB. **Fiona and Declan Coyne were born in Tokyo, Japan to American expatriates. **Campbell Saunders is from Kapuskasing, ON. **Becky and Luke Baker are from somewhere in Florida. **Derek Wheeler was most likely born near Port Hope, ON. **Patrick is from Dublin, Ireland. **Hazel Aden was born in Mogadishu, Somalia. **Manny Santos was born in Manila, the Philippines. * He is the fourth main character that is a refugee. The others are Yick Yu, Hazel Aden, Rasha Zuabi, and his sister, Abra Al'Maliki. * Saad is one of eleven regular characters that didn't say anything in their first appearances. The other ten were Spike, Marco, Anya, Bruce, Connor, Riley, Cam, Shay, Esme, and Luke. * He was the second person to suckerpunch Zig in his face and give him a black eye. The first was Campbell Saunders. **Coincidentally both fights with Zig arose over a situation with Maya. Relationships *Lola Pacini **Start Up: #KThxBye (DNC 410) Interactions Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi: NC Teens Category:Degrassi: NC Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Siblings Category:DNC Season 3 Category:DNC Season 4